


GazettE twitfic collection

by novembermond



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Other, Ruki's perfect nails, Twitter, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of these fics were originally posted to my twitter in 2010. Every single one was inspired by one of Aoi's tweets.<br/>Complete Aoi-centric crack, completely fictional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aoi's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Each line in these fics was one tweet (140 characters or less).

Aoi’s love was perfect, smooth, shiny, round in the right places and useful. 

Aoi couldn’t take a day without touching his love.

He was so happy being with his love. Until, one day… 

… one day his love became weaker. And weaker. 

And then it died. “Nooooooooo!” he screamed. 

“Don’t leave me! I can’t be without you!”

“Whatever will the Star do without you?” 

Uruha witnessed this great tragedy, as it played out during a tour of theirs. 

And the great and wise Uruha spoke: “Next time…” 

“Next time, don’t forget the charging cable for your iPad, silly.”

Then he got Reita to let Aoi borrow his cable and finally, Aoi was reunited with his beloved iPad. 

Learn from Aoi’s great tragedy: always take a charging cable with you. #twific #moral #allhailstevejobs #allhailthehypnotoad 

the end


	2. Teddy

Ruki was massaging his temple. "Okay we get it. You like that plushie. Now stop carrying it around everywhere." 

“Nyuuuh!” Aoi protested. “My teddy!” He huddled deeper into the giant plushie. 

In the back, Reita couldn’t hold his giggles in anymore and started to laugh out loud. 

Uruha had already left, stating he’d need some sake to stomach this. 

Only Kai approved of this new development in Aoi’s behavior. He said it was cute. 

… 

“You know.” Byou said to Kazuki. “When you said you’d made sure he wasn’t going to forget about you today.”

“Yes?” Kazuki gave him a smug smile. 

“I was expecting something KINKY!” Byou complained. 

The end #twitfic


	3. The Tale of the Stolen Bento

Some food isn’t just food. Some food is an experience, an adventure of pleasure.

Aoi’s bento was more than food. It was art. And it was his. He put a post-it on it, saying “Super Star’s”. 

He was looking forward to celebrating his super yummy bento after work. 

He starved himself for his super yummy bento. 

And when the live was over and Aoi was all fresh and showered and went to get his bento it was GONE! 

All that was left were empty wrappers, sadly staring up at Aoi.

“My bento…!” he cried. “Who ate it?” 

Ruki looked up from where he was busy painting his nails in soft pink. “I think it was Kai…” 

“What? Who? Qué? How?” 

“Well, he unwrapped it, took out chopsticks and took one bite after another.” Ruki explained patiently, but Aoi was already gone. 

For a short while it was so silent you could hear Ruki’s nail polish dry. 

Then, when Ruki went in search of glittery top coating for his perfect nails, a loud crash could be heard. 

Followed by Aoi roaring: “How could you? It was mine!” 

Upon which Kai answered: “It just said Super Star, how should I know it was yours? We’re in the same band after all!” 

“I’ll show you Super Star! You don’t even have a twitter account!” 

Ruki never found out what happened afterwards in the other room, but Kai was walking gingerly the next day and made bento for all. 

Also, everyone was jealous of Ruki’s pretty nails, even if they acted like they weren’t. 

The end #twitfic


	4. Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitfic: Wedding! By @SugarChaotic disclaimer: everything is made up, similarities to real people are PURE coincidence #twitfic

“I’m so excited about the wedding! I can’t wait for it!” Aoi, whose fingers had a tendency to be faster than his brain, tweeted. 

Kai on the other hand had set up a secret twitter account to watch over him after he realized the danger of Aoi’s fingers. 

Since their twitters were also watched by their boss by now, he had to act fast in cases of emergency, such as now. “Reita!” 

Reita jumped up and did what he always did in these situations: 

He snatched Aoi’s mePad from his fingers and hit the guitarist over the head with it. 

Then Reita swiftly deleted the offending tweet. Yet, some fans had been too fast and were now grilling Aoi over what he’d said. 

Frantically Aoi wrote that it had been a kanji mistake, though what it should have meant instead, he couldn’t say. 

Aoi was angry at the censoring by his band mates and after some tweeters offered to get him a kanji dictionary he snapped: 

“Sheesh, don’t be such grammar Nazis!” 

Kai facepalmed at that. 

It was too late to save the reputation of their dark haired guitarist anyway, so he had Reita take the mePad away. 

“Can we start now?” Ruki asked, checking out his wonderful freshly done nails. 

“Please do.” Kai smiled like the proud band mama/dictator he was. 

Aoi pulled himself together and knelt next to Uruha, who had been waiting for Aoi through the whole episode. 

Aoi was about to get what he’d been waiting for ever since he realized he wanted it during that darned infamous interview. 

“And by the power of my exquisitely manicured nails, I declare you bitch and bitch.” Ruki droned. 

“Reita.” It was all that Kai needed to say. 

Reita jumped up and hit Ruki with Aoi’s mePad. 

“Ouch! Fine, wife and wife! Now leave me alone I need to make sure the nail polish doesn’t have cracks.” 

Aoi turned to his fellow guitarist. “Uruha, I lo-“ 

He was shut up by Uruha shoving his tongue into Aoi’s mouth. “I’m so horny I could do you right here in the living room!” 

Aoi grinned. Then he fished his mePad from the couch where Reita had left it and tweeted: 

“Good Night!” and a good night it was indeed. 

The end #twitfic

No iPads were harmed in the making of this story.


	5. Bronies

One day Aoi found his band mates glued to the television screen. 

“What the hell is that? It’s all pink and hearty and rainbows and something that Alice Nine would watch!” 

“Well,” Uruha said. “Nopony’s forcing you to watch.” He munched on a rainbow colored cupcake. 

“It’s horrible! It’s…” Aoi left, appalled at the bad taste of his band mates. 

Days later Aoi could be found humming catchy songs under his breath. 

“You know.” Reita said. “A real man can admit to liking My Little Pony.” 

Aoi blushed. Damn those ponies and their catchy songs. 

The end #twitfic


End file.
